The new marauders
by CooKie-Chaan
Summary: four girls get's transported to the harry potter world. they have all a meaning in that world, but what do you do when you're a hormonal teenage girl with a lot of hot guy's around you? :P i suck at summarys plz comment XD


**hey everyone just wanna say that i do not own harry potter or it's charakter ... JK Rowling does...please comment :P **

* * *

Cookie was sitting on the steps of her friend's house. While she waited for her friend she lit a cigarette. She turned her head when she heard the door open.

'' You're not fast, but you're slow Louise'' she said. Louise was a 5,6 feet tall, 17 year old girl with brown dreadlocks to her shoulders. She had brown eyes and a lot of piercings.

'' As you then Lollo'' Cookie laughed and the laughter quickly rubbed off on Louise, who began to giggle and join her friend on the stairs. Cookie's name was also Louise but to avoid some confusion she was called Cookie, or now in this case, Lollo. And she was a rather chubby girl and only 5,3 feet tall. She had blue eyes and reddish short hair. Both girls had a lot in common, they had the same name, lived in the same village in Sweden, they had the same humor, they were the same age, they both were born in May, and it was hard to believe but cookie was actually older than Louise but only by 6 days.

'' Hey Louise, guess who's got the harry potter and deathly hollow's on her computer!''

''you….sooo what's your point?'' Louise said and took a blow from her cigarette.

''what do ya mean _what's my point?! _My point is that it's HARRY FREAKING POTTER!'' Cookie was now holding her hand up in the air and made the most dramatic face she could.'' Come on man , let's watch it tonight.''

Louise just grunted and stood up, she put out her cigarette and turned to cookie '' well, are we gonna watch the damn movie or would you rather sit here and grow some beard?''

''well if I had to choose between harry potter and a beard …I would go for the beard!''

''yeah yeah, whatever dude, come on before I change my mind.''

''aaaahh I never get tired of that movie'' cookie said and closed her laptop.

''yeah it's pretty god, but it would be better if it had dinosaurs in it!'' Louise said and got ready for bed. '' you should go to bed to if you wanna be alive tomorrow!''

''how 'bout a last smoke before bed '' cookie said and took her jacket. Louise only smiled and took her jacket too. They opened the door and fell. There was a bright light but then everything turned black .

''owowowowowoooooowww~'' cookie wined as she rubbed her now sore head. _'the hell happened ?'_ she thought. She heard someone mumble. She then looked under her and there was three other girls, she recognize Louise immediately but the other girl she had no idea who they were.

''m-move fat-ass '' Louise mange to say under the weight of cookie

''oh fuck, sorry there dude!'' cookie said and jumped up, she turned around to help them stand but as she did her eyes landed on something or rather someone.

''L-louise …'' she started as she held her friends arm '' am I going crazy or is Dumbledore sitting there?''

'' dafuq are ya talk-….oooooh shieeeeeeet.''

Right in front of them sat Dumbledore and he did look rather shocked and creepy.

Cookie leaned in to Louise and said '' Ya think he's dead?''

''why would he be dead?!'' said a voice behind them, it was one of the two unknown girls that had spoken. She was rather skinny and maybe 5foot 7. Her hair was black with green highlights in it. Her eyes were brown with a hint of yellow.

'' Well he ain't blinking and he-'' cookie couldn't finish because right then there was another voice interrupting her.

''I can assure you girls that I'm far from dead, shocked yes, but I'm not dead yet '' the three girls looked at the old man who had just spoke. But then they heard a pained moan

''Owie that hurt!'' the fourth girl was now waking up and cookie could see that her hair was blonde almost white and her tear filled eyes were green. Cookie thought that she couldn't be more than 5foot 2. Just as she examined the short girl, the girl spoke up again '' hey , what's Gandalf doing here?''


End file.
